Legends:Gav Daragon
Gav Daragon era um Humano explorador do hiperespaço, que viveu nos anos anteriores e durante a Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço. Em uma idade jovem, Daragon foi treinado na Força pelos Jedi, mas esqueceu de se integrar plenamente na Ordem Jedi. Após seus pais, Hok e Timar Daragon, morrerem enquanto levavam suprimentos para soldados sitiados em Kirrek, Daragon e sua irmã, Jori Daragon, herdaram a Starbreaker 12, uma das naves de seus pais, e começaram a carreira como pioneiros hiperespaço. No entanto, problemas com os credores os forçaram a abandonar sua terra natal de Koros Maior e dê um pulo cego hiperespaço em uma área inexplorada da galáxia para evitar assassinos e autoridades. Quando sairam do hiperespaço, eles tropeçaram no lendário Império Sith, que havia sido isolada há milénios. Embora Daragon tentou manter o encontro pacífico com os Sith, ele e sua irmã foram presos pelos reinantes Lordes Sith. Daragon e sua irmã estavam prestes a ser executados, mas foram resgatados por um dos mais poderosos Lordes Sith no Império Sith, Naga Sadow. Gav e Jori Daragon estavam escondidos na fortaleza secreta de Naga Sadow em Khar Shian, onde Sadow descobriu a Força em Daragon e começou a treiná-lo no lado escuro da força. Sadow era uma expansionista e pregou a Daragon que ele iria ajudar os Sith em uma guerra iminente contra República Galáctica. Enquanto isso, Sadow estava em uma disputa de poder com outro Lorde Sith, Ludo Kressh, levando Kressh há atacar a cidadela de Sadow em Khar Delba. Sadow foi vitorioso, e em meio ao caos, ele permitiu Jori escapar no Starbreaker 12. Com nada empedindo o seu caminho, Sadow como novo Lorde Negro dos Sith colocou seu novo aprendiz Daragon encarregado da frota Sith e lançou um ataque em duas frentes na República Galáctica, com grandes batalhas, com início em Coruscant e no sistema de Koros. Daragon comandou pessoalmente o ataque há Koros Maior, mas, na esperança de encontrar sua irmã no planeta a seguir, pegou uma nave rumo à sua antiga casa cidade de Cinnagar. Daragon procurou a ajuda de um velho conhecido, Aarrba, o proprietário de Reparação Aarrba Dock's, mas o Hutt apenas cuspiu em seu rosto. Interpretando este movimento como um ataque, os guardas Massassi de Daragon mataram o Hutt. Como ficou chocado sobre o corpo Aarrba, ele foi confrontado por Jori, que o culpava pela morte de Aarrba. Dominado pela emoção, Daragon fugiu de sua irmã e voltou para a sua nave. Não é mais leal a Naga Sadow devido à destruição que a guerra havia causado tanto a sua terra natal e o seu relacionamento com Jori, e a sensação de que ele precisava pôr fim à essa violência, Daragon foi há Primus Goluud, onde Sadow foi enclausurado em sua Esfera de Meditação Sith, ilusões de prestidigitação para o esforço de guerra. Daragon disparou sobre Sadow, quebrando a concentração do Lorde das Trevas, no entanto, Sadow foi capaz de convencer Daragon há encontrá-lo cara a cara. Quando Daragon chegou na esfera de meditação, ele percebeu que tinha sido enganado; a esfera danificada estava vazia. A frota de Koros logo chegou no sistema, juntamente com Jori e Daragon lhes deu as coordenadas para os mundos do Império Sith. Dizendo adeus a sua irmã, Daragon logo foi morto por explosões solares que foram convocadas por Sadow. Os militares de Koros pegaram as coordenadas que Daragon os deu e atacaram Sadow em Korriban, rodeando ele e acabando com a Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço. Biografia Início da vida O humano Gav Daragon nasceu no planeta Deep Core de Koros Maior. Ele era o filho dos operadores de naves Hok e Timar Daragon e tinha uma irmã, Jori Daragon. Em algum momento na infância de Daragon, ele se mostrou muito sensitivo a força e foi treinado nas artes Jedi. No entanto, ele se recusou a integrar-se plenamente a Ordem Jedi. Como as crianças, tanto Gav e Jori Daragon foram dados pingentes, contendo as duas metades do mesmo cristal, as duas metades vibram quando em proximidade um do outro. Adquirindo a Starbreaker 12 [[Ficheiro:Starbreaker12Final.jpg|thumb|left|170px|A Starbreaker 12, a nave que traçou os destinos de Gav e Jori Daragon.]] Em 5.000 ABY, o sistema Koros foi arremessado em uma guerra civil como seu líder político, Imperatriz Teta, começou uma guerra destinada a unificar os sete mundos do sistema. A guerra foi muito bem para Teta e suas forças, como eles foram capazes de unir com sucesso seis dos sete mundos no comércio mútuo e ajuda. No entanto, os soldados de Koros no sétimo mundo, Kirrek, tornou-se cercado pelos piratas e os rebeldes. liderados por um homem chamado Llaban. Enquanto os soldados de Koros estavam sendo derrotados, corredores de abastecimento, em muitos navios civis foram postos em ação para levar suprimentos para os soldados, incluindo Hok e Timar Daragon. Antes da missão de seus pais, os irmãos Daragon os acompanharam na reparação Aarrba do Dock na cidade de Cinnagar, um estaleiro de reparação naval pertencente a um Hutt chamado Aarrba Hutt, para obter a nave principal de seus pais, o Shadow Runner, reparada. Aarrba restaurou o navio para apenas uma percentagem dos lucros dos Daragons, e Daragon e sua irmã, então, preferiam pegar, o Starbreaker 12. No entanto, seus pais recusaram, dizendo que era muito perigoso. Aarrba havia decidido manter o Starbreaker 12 como garantia até que os Daragons voltasem, afastando qualquer possibilidade de que seus filhos possam segui-los. Enquanto isso, as forças de Koros em Kirrek foram acompanhados por dois Cavaleiros Jedi: conselheiro pessoal da Imperatriz Teta, Memit Nadill e Odan Urr, um estudioso Draethos que nunca tinha visto uma batalha antes. Juntos, os dois Jedi utilizado um poder da Força exótico conhecido como meditação de batalha, que pode fortalecer o moral e a vontade dos soldados de Koros e aumentar os temores e dúvidas dos rebeldes de Kirrek. A utilização da capacidade acabou por ser um enorme sucesso, e as forças de Koros foram capazes de repelir os rebeldes. No entanto, a meditação de batalha teve um efeito inesperado, uma vez que desencadeou as últimas reservas de desespero para os rebeldes. Eles começaram a disparar contra os mais fracos metas de modo a eliminar o máximo possível antes que eles mesmos estavam condenados à derrota. A Shadow Runner chegou Kirrek logo depois e foi atacada pelas armas dos piratas. Hok e Timar tentaram voar baixo e rápido e soltar a carga, mas foram incapazes de tomar medidas evasivas suficientes, a nave foi destruída. Daragon e sua irmã estavam ainda na reparação Aarrba Dock durante a batalha, trabalhando em reparos para o Starbreaker 12. Quando Aarrba recebeu a notícia sobre a morte de Hok e Timar, ele tentou informar os irmãos Daragon, que inicialmente acreditavam que a notícia era que seus pais estavam voltando para casa. No entanto, Aarrba revelou que seus pais tinham sido mortos e lhes deu o Starbreaker 12, dizendo-lhes que seus pais tinham pago por ele com sangue. Enquanto Daragon e sua irmã ficaram chocados e entristecidos em primeiro lugar, eles decidiram tomar o Starbreaker 12 e explorar a galáxia, na esperança de honrar a memória de seus pais. Para o desconhecido Agora, em posse do Starbreaker 12, Gav e Jori Daragon se tornaram exploradores hiperespaço. Os dois não foram particularmente bem sucedidos e as dívidas adquiridas com credores diversos, incluindo Aarrba, mas Daragon manteve-se continuamente otimista sobre suas chances de ardência de uma fuga que traria grandes lucros. Um dos seus empreendimentos mais bem sucedidos foi o Corredor Goluud, uma rota que passa pelo sistema Goluud. O percurso foi aprovada pelo burocrata Shodon Ko da Guilda dos Navegantes ", mas seu fator de risco atribuído foi elevado, como ele cruzou perigosamente perto da estrela vermelha do sistema instável supergigante, Primus Goluud. Durante suas viagens, os Daragons ganharam uma reputação com o Controle de Cinnagar por serem ambos os exploradores irresponsáveis e persistentes. O par de dívidas acumuladas, forçando-os a vender a sua habitação em Cinnagar para Aarrba como garantia para reparos depois de uma corrida. Um dia, os dois tentaram navegar pelo traiçoeiro Starswarm Cluster, uma rota que poderia lhes dar uma fortuna líquida da Guilda dos Navegantes ". Eles fizeram isso através do cluster, mas a nave sofreu danos, e só conseguiram mapear uma trilha perigosa que não os devolveu qualquer lucro. Daragon e sua irmã foram deixados a coxear de volta para Koros e perdeu várias partes mais críticas de sua nave durante a viagem. Os dois foram no Aarrba do Dock para fazer reparos, mas Aarrba hesitou em ajudá-los, afirmando que eles não tinham mais garantias para oferecer-lhe. No entanto, o Hutt concordou em reparar o navio com uma condição: Aarrba manteria o Starbreaker 12 em seu cais até que os reparos foram pagos na íntegra. thumb|180px|Gav e [[Legends:Jori Daragon|Jori Daragon são salvos de assassinos por Odan-Urr e Memit Nadill.]] Logo depois, Daragon recebeu a notícia de Shodon Ko que um comerciante Cha'a chamado Ssk Kahorr tinha usado o Corredor Goluud e que um bônus substanciais estava por vir. Daragon tomou isso como uma fonte de orgulho e rapidamente informado Aarrba do dinheiro de entrada que ele usaria para pagar o Starbreaker 12 dos reparos. Depois de sair da reparação Aarrba do Dock, Daragon foi abordado por dois homens armados, que os informou que Ssk Kahorr queria que ele e Jori fossem mortos. Os homens disseram-lhe que Kahorr estava zangado, como o Corredor Goluud resultou na destruição de um de seus navios, e que Shodon Ko tinha sido encontrado recentemente assassinado. Após este incidente, Daragon voltou pra Jori nas ruas de Cinnagar e contou seu encontro com os homens, mas também lhe garantiu que ele iria pedir para o Sindicato dos Navegantes por seu dinheiro. No entanto, eles foram interrompidos pelos mesmos dois homens que Daragon havia encontrado anteriormente, desta vez, os homens revelaram sua fidelidade a Ssk Kahorr e atacaram. Daragon e Jori tentaram fugir e foram perseguidos pelas ruas de Cinnagar, antes de serem encurralados em um beco sem saída. No entanto, eles foram salvos por Memit Nadill e Odan Urr, que estava passando pela área. Um dos agressores foi morto pelo sabre de luz de Odan-Urr, e o outro fugiu. Nadill advertiu Daragon e sua irmã que os dois não estavam seguros em Cinnagar, ou em toda Koros, e os dois decidiram sair do sistema. Encontrando-se sem um caminho para sair do mundo, Daragon surgiu com a idéia de roubar o Starbreaker 12 e escapar. Jori concordou, e eles levaram a nave, que deixou a doca de Aarrba sem nenhum problema, mas foram forçados a tomar uma ação evasiva, uma vez em órbita para escapar das naves em segurança. Jori entrou nas coordenadas aleatórias para o navicomputer, e os dois fugiram em direção ao desconhecido. O Império Sith thumb|left|250px|Os Daragons chegam em [[Legends:Korriban|Korriban.]] A trajectória de voo da Starbreaker 12 no hiperespaço levou mais longe do que qualquer nave registado a partir do espaço da República Galática nunca tinha ido. Depois de uma longa viagem, Daragon decidiu puxar o Starbreaker 12 do hiperespaço. Quando eles voltaram ao espaço real, encontraram-se com vista para um mundo misterioso. Foi só então que perceberam o quanto longe eles tinham ido; Daragon verificando o navicomputer, e vi que eles estavam em um ponto remoto, não mapeado da galáxia. No entanto, o curso de retorno foi fechado da navicomputer de modo que eles não seriam capazes de encontrar seu caminho de casa. Com um sorriso, Daragon assegurou a Jori que o seu percurso traria uma fortuna incalculável da Associação dos Navegantes ". Daragon não tinha certeza se o mundo escuro antes era habitado e decidiu tocar baixo e explorar, perceberam que ele e sua irmã foram representante da República. Daragon desembarcou do navio em um vale repleta de monumentos, e apresentou-se e a sua irmã para os habitantes do planeta. Para sua surpresa, os Daragons não foram bem recebidos pelos nativos, mas ao invés disso foram imediatamente presos e detidos. Pouco depois Daragon foi saber que ele e sua irmã tinham tropeçado em toda a fábula Império Sith, que havia sido isolado da galáxia durante séculos. Ele havia desembarcado no meio do funeral do recentemente falecido Lorde Negro dos Sith Marka Ragnos, que degenerou em um duelo entre dois Lordes Sith, Ludo Kressh e Naga Sadow. Agora prisioneiros, Daragon e sua irmã foram mantidas no nível dos prisioneiros em uma fortaleza no planeta Ziost, o mundo capital do Império Sith. Enquanto isso, nos níveis superiores, um grande debate sobre o futuro dos Daragons ". Os mais conservadores Ludo Kressh queria que eles fossem mortos imediatamente, alegando que eles foram precursores de uma invasão da República, enquanto o progressista Naga Sadow queria mantê-los vivos, insistindo que eles possuíam informação vital que poderia facilitar a expansão do Império Sith. Nos calabouços, Daragon lutou para manter seu otimismo, lembrando que todos os grandes exploradores, ocasionalmente cairam sobre tempos difíceis. Finalmente, os dois foram abordados em sua cela por um Lorde Sith chamado Simus, que os informou que seu destino foi decidido: eles estavam para ser executados o mais rápido possível. Daragon estava irado com a notícia e protestou que não tinha sido dado um julgamento justo e que não tinha dado ao Sith qualquer informação, mas estas queixas caíram em ouvidos surdos. Sem o conhecimento dos Daragons, no entanto, Naga Sadow tinha formulado um plano para libertar Daragon e sua irmã, de modo que a torná contato sobre renovação com a República. Sadow secretamente levou uma força-tarefa de guerreiros Sith Massassi para Ziost e atacaram a fortaleza. Sadow ordenou aos Massassi para ir para o nível de prisioneiros e tomar os Daragons, a fim de assegurar que os irmãos não foram prejudicados. Na época, os Daragons estavam no seu mais perturbado, amontoadas e lamentando sua sorte. Daragon supôs que ele deveria ter continuado seu treinamento Jedi e lamentou o fato de que as coordenadas do navicomputer os trouxeram aqui. Quando ouviu o Massassi vindo, Daragon endireitou-se e prometeu não desistir sem lutar. No entanto, eles não foram recebidos por carrascos, mas por Naga Sadow, que havia eliminado os guardas. Sadow disse aos Daragons que ele eria resgatá-los e ordenou-lhes a seguir os Massassi a sua nave. Sadow levou Daragon para a sua fortaleza escondida na lua de Khar Shian, quando ele voltou para Ziost para uma reunião urgente dos Sith. Daragon e sua irmã estavam finalmente seguros. Aprendiz de Sadow thumb|180px|Gav Daragon pratica a [[Legends:feitiçaria Sith|magia Sith ensinada a ele por Naga Sadow.]] Ao chegar Khar Shian, Daragon e sua irmã foram separados, com Jori sendo trazida para a fortaleza de Sadow em Khar Delba. Embora Sadow insistiu que Daragon não era um prisioneiro, o jovem foi logo dominado pelo tédio. Entretanto, o Naga Sadow reconhecendo Força em Daragon, ensinou-lhe várias técnicas rudimentares do lado escuro da Força, poderes diferentes daqueles que ele tinha aprendido com os Jedi. Daragon também foi educado nas exóticas artes da magia Sith. Sadow incentivou Daragon e revelou-lhe que ele nutria um forte talento, subdesenvolvido. Daragon aprendeu que Sadow esperava que ele se tornar um adepto da força antes que fosse permitido voltar para casa. Sem o conhecimento de Daragon, Sadow estava trabalhando em suas próprias maquinações, entretanto, ele encenou um ataque da República sobre o Starbreaker 12 no hangar, que estava sob o controle directo de Kressh e teve seus homens mortos e a nave roubada. Chegando após o ataque tinha que ocorrido, Ludo Kressh ficou furioso quando descobriu o emblema de Sadow no Hangar. Irritado com a traição de Sadow, Kressh reuniu dois de seus aliados, Horak-mul e Dor Gal-ram, e lançou um ataque em Sadow. Kressh e seus aliados atacaram Khar Delba com toda a sua potência de fogo. Em Khar Shian, Daragon percebeu o fogo da batalha, e ficou perplexo pelas ocorrências, não tendo conhecimento dos acontecimentos atuais. Quando ele tentou pedir aos guardas Massassi o que estava acontecendo, eles se recusaram a responder. Embora Daragon foi perturbada por estar fora de aucance, ele supôs que Sadow sabia o que estava fazendo e foi o único preocupado com a segurança de sua irmã Jori. Eventualmente, Daragon descobriu uma maneira de acompanhar a batalha de Khar Shian e supôs que Naga Sadow poderia usar todo o seu tempo a ensinar-lhe habilidades Sith, como ele era o único aluno que havia deixado Sadow. Além disso, descobriu que a Starbreaker 12 havia desaparecido; com a ajuda Sadow, Jori havia escapado do Império Sith na nave Starbreaker 12. Enquanto isso, na batalha, Sadow usou truques e trapaças para dizimar a frota de Kressh. Derrotado, Kressh fugiu. Preparações thumb|180px|left|Gav Daragon e [[Legends:Naga Sadow|Naga Sadow em um comício de guerra em Ch'hodos.]] Em Khar Delba, Daragon estava ao lado de Naga Sadow enquanto ele supervisionou a reconstrução e reparos da fortaleza que tinha sido atacada por Kressh. Durante este tempo, Sadow, que tinha surgido para ser o novo Lorde Negro dos Sith, com a derrota de Kressh deu-lhe as jóias e vangloriaram-se a opulência e glória do Império Sith, afirmando que a República lhes daria tudo o que precisavam. Embora Daragon foi inicialmente relutante em ajudar Sadow atacar a República, as memórias de seu sofrimento e da vida destituída de Koros Maior após a morte de seus pais, acompanhada da persuasão de Sadow, convencido-lhe do contrário. Por esse tempo, Sadow ganhou o apoio de todos os outros Lordes Sith. Um dia, Daragon acompanhou Sadow para uma reunião sobre a cidadela recém reparado em Khar Delba, onde Sadow proclamou que a frota do Império Sith estava pronta para atacar a República. No entanto, Sadow foi interrompido por uma mensagem urgente; Ludo Kressh voltou em sua nave. Sadow e Daragon prontamente receberam o comunicado de Kressh, que proclamou que Sadow era um traidor. Depois de ouvir esta mensagem, Daragon foi condenado a ativar os sistemas automatizados que congestionam a transmissão. No entanto, quando Daragon ligou o sistema, ativado as torres da cidadela, destruindo a nave e, aparentemente, matando Kressh. Daragon ficou furioso com a esperteza de Sadow, como ele nunca tinha matado antes, mas Sadow assegurou-lhe que ele tinha feito uma obra importante, abrindo caminho na estrada para a República. Sadow, em seguida, revelou que ele tinha colocado um dispositivo de rastreamento na nave Starbreaker 12, mostrando-lhes o caminho de volta para a República, e que tinha chegado o momento para atacar. Com os preparativos da guerra em pleno andamento, Daragon foi com Sadow para Ch'hodos, a base central do Lorde Sith Shar Dakhan, para uma reunião militar. Foi lá que Daragon aprendeu com Sadow que ele seria lembrado na história como um herói vitorioso sobre o seu regresso à República. Daragon respondeu que ele estava apenas animado para ver Jori novamente e disse Sadow de seu desejo de mantê-la segura durante os combates; Sadow lhe assegurou que a luta não duraria muito tempo e que terminam com uma só derrota da República. Enquanto isso, os preparativos continuaram, com Sadow acumulando uma grande força de todos os cantos do Império Sith, incluindo uma frota considerável e um exército ainda maior de tropas terrestres e as feras da guerra. Quando a força Sith estava finalmente pronta, as frotas se reuniram perto de Khar Shian, que serviu como ponto de paragem do exército. Daragon pegou post sobre a Esfera de Meditação Sith pessoal de Naga Sadow. Com o início da guerra à vista, Daragon questionou a estratégia de deixar os mundos do Império Sith indefesos enquanto a frota passou a lutar contra a República. No entanto, Sadow respondeu que precisava se concentrar em seu novo alvo. Sadow em seguida, deu há Daragon uma grande responsabilidade, por causa de seu serviço e conhecimentos da República, Sadow nomeou Daragon o comandante da força a partir da ponte da capitânia de Sadow. Embora Daragon estive-se hesitante em fazê-lo, como ele nunca tinha mandado nada antes, ele finalmente aceitou a oferta. Agora estamos prontos para lutar, as forças Sith lançados para dar início a Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço. A Grande Guerra Hiperespaço thumb|180px|A nave de desembarque de Gav Daragon aproxima-se de [[Legends:Cinnagar|Cinnagar.]] Após a baliza da Starbreaker 12, a maciça frota Sith chegou no sistema Koros e logo encontrou a Starbreaker 12 voando no espaço local. Daragon ficou chocado, achando que ele havia encontrado Jori. No entanto, apesar dos protestos de Daragon, Sadow ordenou aos seus homens para atirarem na nave, destruindo a nave. Irritado, Daragon esperava que Jori não estivesse na nave; Sadow respondeu dizendo há Daragon para verificar seus sensores, que mostrou que não houve formas de vida humana na Starbreaker 12. Sadow em seguida, definiu um plano em movimento, ordenando que a frota partiu em dois. Uma parte atacou o sistema Koros, enquanto o restante atingiu a população no coração da República, Coruscant. Levantando a sua esfera de meditação, Sadow informou há Daragon que ele estaria liderando a frota principal. Daragon levou a força Sith em um grande ataque no sistema Koros, lutando contra soldados tanto de Teta, e lutadores de Llaban que tinha juntado forças com a Imperatriz sobre Kirrek. Com a batalha em pleno andamento, Daragon decidiu pessoalmente ir em Cinnagar com um contingente de guardas Massassi, acreditando que se poderia desligar as defesas Cinnagar, eles ganhariam uma vitória quase sem derramamento de sangue. Ele também esperava encontrar Jori em meio ao caos. Daragon fez uma viagem de volta para Cinnagar numa dropship Sith e chorou ao ver a devastação que ele havia infligido sobre sua cidade. Ele pousou perto de reparação Aarrba no Dock e entrou na loja, esperando encontrar Jori, como seu pingente estava brilhando. Daragon implorou há Aarrba por sua ajuda, no entanto, o Hutt apenas cuspiu em seu rosto. Interpretando o movimento como um ataque ao seu comandante, os guardas Massassi atacaram Aarrba, esfaqueando-o no abdome com uma lança. Mortalmente ferido,em seu último ato, o Hutt esmagou seus agressores por material fora de seu hoversled. Chocado, Daragon reprimiu os restantes guardas, dizendo que a ação de Aarrba não tinha sido um ataque. Naquele momento, Jori Daragon entrou Reparação Aarrba do Dock e, ao testemunhar a cena, culpou Daragon pela morte de Aarrba. Atordoado e indignado, Jori Daragon proclamou que não era mais o irmão que ela conhecia. Ela retirou um sabre de luz, dada a ela por Odan-Urr antes da batalha, atacou e matou os guardas Massasi. Jori confrontou Daragon, perguntando porque ele havia feito todas essas coisas que ele fez. Oprimido pela tristeza, Daragon lançou o seu pingente nos pés de Jori e fugiu. Morte thumb|left|180px|Gav Daragon preparando-se para atacar [[Legends:Naga Sadow|Naga Sadow.]] Daragon correu para o dropship e voltou para sua batalha principal. Ele sabia que precisava parar Naga Sadow e dar fim a essa guerra. Daragon ordenou que o navio de guerra ir para o hiperespaço, ao longo de sua antiga rota do Corredor Goluud, e de cabeça para o sistema Goluud, onde Sadow estava esperando em sua esfera de meditação. Sentado sozinho na ponte, Daragon ponderava os acontecimentos da Grande Guerra Hiperespaço e expressou seu pesar pela morte extrema que tinha causado. Sua fé no Império Sith tinha quebrado, Daragon ordenou a artilharia da nave abrir fogo na esfera de meditação de Sadow, onde Sadow foi para conjurar ilusões para ajudar o esforço de guerra. O ataque, de fato, quebrou a concentração de Sadow, e em ambos Coruscant e Koros, as ilusões de Sadow desapareceram do nada, fazendo com que as batalhas que por sua vez a favor da República. Sadow mandou uma mensagem para Daragon, pedindo que ele viesse para a esfera de meditação para enfrentá-lo, e ele aceitou. Ao chegar à esfera da meditação, no entanto, Daragon há encontrou vazia e percebeu que ele tinha sido enganado. Uma mensagem de Sadow vieram aos alto-falantes do interfone, chamando Daragon de traidor e anunciando que iria lidar com ele após que a luta tivesse terminado. Dentro da esfera danificada, Daragon freneticamente procurou por um sistema funcionando, achando só um computador em correcto funcionamento. Daragon tentou fazer contato com forças de Teta, quee chegaram quase de imediato, incluindo Jori e a Imperatriz Teta, que contou para Daragon render-se e prepare-se para ser abordado. Daragon disse-lhes que o Império Sith haviam deixado seus mundos de origem sem defesas e que a frota de Koros poderia atacar e selar a vitória. No entanto, naquele momento, os remanescentes da frota de Sadow chegaram no sistema Goluud, atacando as forças de Koros. Sadow, agora no controle, usou uma arma secreta para provocar explosões solares na instável Primus Goluud. Sabendo o que Sadow tinha feito certamente iria matá-lo, disse Daragon pra Jori e as forças de Koros pra escapar enquanto ainda podia. As forças de Sadow fugiram de volta para o Império Sith, enquanto Jori não conseguiu deixar seu irmão. As palavras finais de Gav Daragon foram dizer adeus a sua irmã, e as forças de Koros deixaram o sistema Goluud enquanto Daragon pereceram na esfera da meditação. Legado thumb|180px|Gav e [[Legends:Jori Daragon|Jori Daragon.]] De volta à Cinnagar, irmã de Gav Daragon,Jori, assumiu as operações de reparação Aarrba Dock após a conclusão da guerra. Anos depois de sua vida, Gav Daragon foi lembrado por seu papel no início da Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço, inclusive em uma compilação da história Jedi e conhecimento criado pelo historiador Jedi Tionne Solusar em 40 ABY. Nos anos após os Daragons, alguns historiadores apontam para que a Grande Guerra Hiperespaço poderia ter sido evitada se o Jedi Odan-Urr não salvasse os Daragons dos assassinos de Kahorr, mas Solusar acreditava que os Daragons não poderiam ser responsabilizados pelo início da guerra . O papel dos irmãos foi lembrado por muito tempo ao longo da história para brilhar o que foi considerado um das hitórias mais notáveis da época de Velha República. A hitória, chamada de A fuga dos Daragons, desde uma passagem diretamente do núcleo profundo ao espaço Sith. Ele era ainda mencionado em um texto histórico escrito pelo historiador Voren Na'al muito depois da morte de Daragon. Personalidade e características Gav Daragon sempre foi muito otimista, apesar de sua má situação financeira. Toda vez que ele ia ao hiperespaço, ele foi sempre na convicção de que seria o que iria da-lo há ele e Jori sua fortuna. Mesmo depois de inúmeras falhas, ele nunca perdeu seu otimismo, e quando ele e Jori foram confinados a uma cela pequena e apertada no Império Sith, Daragon ainda pregou que poderia ser pior. Seu otimismo só foi superado por seu amor e carinho por sua irmã Jori, que o levou a servir de boa vontade Naga Sadow e ajudá-lo a lhe dar uma vida melhor. Daragon faria qualquer coisa para ajudar Jori, inclusive auxiliando no ataque à sua casa Cinnagar e a República Galáctica como um todo. Mesmo com o fim de sua vida se aproximando e as forças da ordem de Koros ordenaram ele se entregar, Daragon ajudou Jori, dizendo-lhes da fraqueza fundamental do Império Sith e depois ir embora antes que eles fossem mortos por explosões solares de Primus Goluud. Apesar de ter apenas ajudado Sadow para ajudar Jori, Daragon chegou a pesar muito a sua cumplicidade na Grande Guerra Hiperespaço. Em seu dropship, finalmente testemunhou a destruição que ele tinha feito em cima de sua cidade natal, Daragon chorou por seu papel em inflamar o conflito. Além disso, quando confrontado por Jori em Reparação Aarrba do Dock, Daragon não conseguia explicar suas ações, assolado pela dor e remorso. Gav Daragon era muito ousada individual, mesmo como piloto relativamente joven e inexperiente, ele ainda se ofereceu para acompanhar seus pais em uma missão muito perigosa para levar suprimentos para os soldados de Koros em Kirrek. Quando confrontado pelos caçadores de Kahorr, Daragon, imprudêntimente roubou sua nave da reparação Aarrba's Dock, fez uma ousada fuga das forças de segurança de Cinnagar, e sem medo saltou em território desconhecido. Ele não tinha medo da reunião dos Sith em cima de fazer seu primeiro pouso em Korriban e em vez disso os cumprimentou com um sorriso. Ele rapidamente perdeu a fé e se tornou apático e perturbado quando eles foram presos em Ziost. No entanto, até o final do seu aprendizado com Naga Sadow, Daragon havia recuperado a sua coragem. Conscientemente desobedecendo Sadow, Daragon se rebelou e tentou eliminar o seu Mestre Sith em Primus Goluud, sabendo que ele teve a chance de acabar com a violência. Embora consciente dos riscos, Daragon ainda decidiu entrar na Esfera de Meditação Sith para enfrentá-lo. Apesar de ser enganado, Daragon não entrou em pânico e foi capaz de guiar sua irmã e as forças de Koros segurança nos últimos momentos de sua vida. Poderes e habilidades Gav Daragon foi, naturalmente, muito sensível a força, e em sua infância, sua afinidade com a Força era forte o suficiente para que ele fosse treinado nas artes Jedi por Mestres Jedi. Embora tenha se recusado a participar plenamente da Ordem Jedi, ele ainda lembrou algumas das técnicas que lhe foi ensinado, enquanto na fase adulta. Esta sensibilidade a Força mais tarde foi redescoberto por Naga Sadow, que o treinou no lado escuro da Força, e nas técnicas de magia Sith. Daragon observou que as competências ensinadas a ele por Sadow, incluindo a habilidade de conjurar ilusões, eram radicalmente diferentes das que aprendeu com os Jedi. Nos bastidores O personagem de Gav Daragon foi concebido e escrito por Kevin J. Anderson para a série de banda desenhada ''Tales of the Jedi'' e apareceu pela primeira vez em Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith, arco Anderson segunda história solo após a conclusão de Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith. Para as primeiras cinco edições da da série The Golden Age of the Sith, foi esboçado por Dario Carrasco Jr., e desenhos em preto-e-branco do personagem foram incluídos na parte de trás da primeira edição de A era de Ouro da Sith. Ele posteriormente apareceu em uma posterior prestação de Contos dos jedi, que foi intitulada ''The Fall of the Sith Empire'', e vários materiais de referência que descrevem os acontecimentos e personagens da série, incluindo The New Essential Guide to Characters e o The New Essential Chronology, tanto por Daniel Wallace. A fuga foi mais tarde Daragon explicitamente colocados e retirados em livro de referência de 2009 O Atlas Essencial. Gav Daragon também foi descrito nesse trabalho, com a ilustração desenhada por Chris Trevas. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Ascension'' Fontes *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Categoria:Machos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Tetanos Categoria:Sensitivos à Força redimidos Categoria:Indivíduos da República Galáctica Categoria:Feiticeiros Sith Categoria:Exploradores do espaço Categoria:Sith do Império Sith